Je Suis Différent et Alors ?
by Phoenix Carmin
Summary: Un monde où les humains cohabitent avec une seule espèce. Un monde où les préternaturels sont connus comme étant des légendes et enviés par un seul peuple. Un monde où la différence peut tout changer et où la survie peut être la clé. UA R27


**Je Suis Différent et Alors ?**

**Titre:** Je Suis Différent et Alors ?

**Résumé:** Un monde où les humains cohabitent avec une seule espèce. Un monde où les préternaturels sont connus comme étant des légendes et enviés par un seul peuple. Un monde où la différence peut tout changer et où la survie peut être la clé. Monde UA R27

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Akira Amano.

**Rating:** K

**Note de l'auteur**: Une seconde fanfiction ! J'ai toujours voulu en écrire une de ce type et finalement la voilà. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews: **

Kyu-chan: J'avoue que je ne suis pas fan du couple Kyoya/Mukuro mais j'ai trouvé que leur appariation dans cette fanfiction apportait plusieurs avantages: Une action qui permettait à Reborn de voir Tsuna tomber, le fait que n'importe qui, même les criminels comme Mukuro peuvent irriter des flammes et aussi parler de l'instinct qu'ont les préternaturels (au niveau de leur âme sœur). Je pense que ce rôle convenait parfaitement à ce couple :) Ensuite, pour la petite différence de Tsuna, c'était surtout pour le démarquer des autres et donner une forme à l'histoire, j'ai également changé une partie du combat afin de mettre la partie concernant ses queues.

Lena: Je compte réécrire la fin car j'avoue qu'elle est rapide et qu'elle ne correspond pas vraiment au caractère de Reborn^^ Mais quand je l'ai posté j'avais tellement envie de la voir sur Fanfic que j'ai bidouillé la fin à la va vite, je vais me corriger! :) Merci pour ta review :3.

AkazukinXIII: Merci pour ta review :) J'ai repris la même présentation que mon autre fic "Avez-vous vu Reborn" et je n'ai pas fais attention à ce détail, je vais m'en occuper merci ;).

\- Paroles

_\- Pensées_

Une Anomalie Pour Ceux Qui Jugent Trop Vite

\- MIIIEEEEE !

\- Reviens ici l'anomalie ! S'écria la voix de mon poursuivant.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était à mes trousses sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il me rattrapait, je pouvais le sentir au plus profond de moi, comme un sixième sens.

J'accélérais mon allure jusqu'à tourner dans une ruelle sombre où de vieux meubles jetés m'attendaient. Derrière eux, je m'accroupis et reprit mon souffle tout en observant l'horizon ténébreux, une ombre passa sans me prêter attention.

_\- Ouf… J'ai vraiment eu chaud cette fois…_

Je sortis de ma cachette et rejoignis mon cher chez moi. Maman devait surement s'inquiéter de l'heure tardive à laquelle je rentrais, et comme d'habitude, elle exagéra la situation.

\- TsuTsu, comment se fait-il que tu rentres à cette heure ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais devenu un adulte. Tu sais très bien que de mauvaises personnes trainent dans les rues si jamais tu te faisais tuer je mourrais certainement de chagrin, tu comprends ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman tout va bien…

Elle m'examina avec un regard assez expressif, de la colère mélangée à de l'inquiétude illuminaient ses yeux.

\- Je veux que tu restes dans l'immeuble pendant quelques jours.

\- Mais… !

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Dit-elle d'une voix dure qui ne laissait pas place à une autre interruption de ma part.

Je marchai en direction de ma « chambre » avant de m'allonger dans un carton rempli de divers tissus.

Mais j'oubliais ! Je ne me suis même pas présenté.

Je suis Tsunayoshi, juste Tsunayoshi, je vis avec ma mère dans cette bâtisse abandonnée, mon père est mort d'une maladie quand j'étais encore petit.

Je suis un chat au poil mi-long rouge, entre autres roux orangé. Mes yeux sont assez grands de couleur caramel.

Pourquoi me faisais-je poursuivre aussi tard par un autre chat ? Tout comme il l'avait mentionné, je suis une anomalie, je possède deux queues au lieu d'une. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, les autres chatons ne m'ont jamais accepté, me traitant de monstre et divers insultes…

Alors ma mère quitta le point centrale de Namimori où les chats vivaient et se regroupaient pour me préserver de leur jalousie comme elle l'appelait. Pour elle, le fait que je sois né ainsi est une bonne chose, elle me différencie des autres et me rend encore plus unique.

Moi je ne vois pas ça comme cela, j'aurais voulu naitre normalement pour permettre à mon seul parent de vivre en compagnie de notre espèce et non reculé du monde. Je me sens coupable…

Pour subvenir à nos besoins je me rends vers la cité et cherche de la nourriture. Avec ma chance, je finis toujours par croiser un de mes anciens camarades qui veut me faire la peau ou juste s'amuser à se battre.

Ma mère ne sait pas d'où vient cette nourriture, elle pense que les humains l'abandonnent ou me l'offrent avec générosité…

Sauf que le monde est tout autre… Vers le centre, beaucoup d'humains recueillent des chats comme animaux de compagnie. Les chiens ont été rayés de la liste, comme les autres espèces.

Chaque humain à son propre chat qu'il adopte, soit par coup de cœur, par pitié, par ennui, par devoir, par mode…

Ils peuvent également changer notre prénom mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Après tout, la plupart ne savent même pas que nous en possédons un, d'autres nous appel simplement « le chat » ou « minou ». Mais quand nous entrons dans leur foyer, nous bénéficions d'un nom de famille qui est choisi par nos soins, ainsi nous marquons notre appartenance à la gente humaine.

Certains feintent leur appartenance en inventant un nom alors qu'ils n'ont pas de famille, alors pour nous distinguer, les heureux élus portent un collier avec leur prénom, un tatouage ou une puce.

L'odeur aussi change, à force de nous blottir contre eux, leurs odeurs se mélange à la nôtre.

J'ai déjà essayé de trouver un maître humain, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu quand je me mets à la tâche…

Par exemple, un jour de pluie, une fillette m'avait vu et s'était approchée de moi avec un grand sourire.

Sa mère ne la regardait pas alors que la petite me caressait pour enfin me prendre dans ses bras.

J'avoue qu'elle me faisait un peu mal mais je ne me plaignais pas à son contact, c'était la première fois qu'un humain m'approchait.

Soudain, sa prise se resserra alors que son sourire innocent se transformait en un sourire carnassier.

\- T'es mimi le chat, ze veux zouer avec toi, m'avait-elle dit.

C'est alors qu'elle me tira les moustaches et les oreilles sous ma protestation.

\- MIIIEEEE ! M'écriais-je.

\- Le minou à deux queues !

Comme je le craignais, elle s'amusa à les pincer et à faire un nœud papillon avec. Ma patte avant se dégagea de sa prise et mes griffes rencontrèrent ses mains.

Sa mère, alertée par les pleurs de la fillette, la rejoignit en me regardant avec dégout.

\- Sale chat de gouttière, vas t'en ! Ne t'approche plus de ma fille ! Hurla-t-elle en me frappant avec son sac à main.

Depuis ce jour je me méfis des humains qui cachent leurs émotions pour parvenir à leurs fins.

\- TsuTsu tu n'es pas encore couché ? Je te prierai de dormir si tu ne veux pas que ta punition se prolonge d'un ou deux jours. Me souffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son carton.

_\- Je sens que la nuit va être longue avec ce froid… et oui j'ai donné tous les bouts de couvertures à ma mère, je ne le regrette pas, elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux._

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Avant que le soleil ne se lève je partis en direction d'un trou dans un des murs de l'immeuble que j'avais camouflé. Je passai à travers avant de sauter sur le grillage qui se trouvait en face.

Ce trou me permettait de rejoindre l'extérieur sans passer par l'entrée principale, ainsi ma mère ne s'apercevait de rien lorsque j'allais chercher le petit déjeuné.

Aujourd'hui je préfère ne pas m'aventurer dans le centre, les rues alentour feront l'affaire.

Les humains se lèvent tôt, certains passent s'acheter de petites friandises avant d'aller travailler, c'est exactement à ce moment qu'il faut frapper.

Bien sûr, je n'étais pas le seul à ramasser la nourriture ou à la voler de temps en temps, d'ici je voyais un chat gris qui attendait qu'un saumon tombe du présentoir extérieur.

_\- Mieux vaut que je me dépêche._

C'est dans cette petite rue commerçante que mon plan allait se mettre à exécution.

Une gouttière attira mon attention, je courus jusqu'à elle avant d'y grimper. Arrivé en haut de celle-ci, je m'accroupis sur le toit qui devait être à quatre mètres du sol environ.

Maintenant je devais attendre ma proie, à croire qu'elle m'avait entendu puisqu'elle arriva dans ma direction. Cette humaine tenait dans sa main droite un nikuman, si vous préférez, c'est un pain vapeur farci à la viande.

La femme passa en dessous de moi, alors qu'elle portait son nikuman à ses lèvres je sautai derrière elle, lui frôlant volontairement l'épaule gauche. Elle tourna son visage sur le côté croyant que quelqu'un l'avait touché. Dès que j'atterris sur le sol, je refis un bon en direction de sa nourriture, l'extirpant de mes crocs.

En retombant souplement sur la terre ferme, je sentis que quelqu'un m'observait, en effet à l'opposé de la petite rue se trouvait sa jumelle où une paire d'iris noires, hypnotisantes, me fixait.

J'aurai juré qu'un micro-sourire éclairait le visage fin de ce chat, malheureusement je dus rompre le contact visuel pour déguerpir le plus vite possible hors de la vue de la femme, me mélangeant à la foule.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, je repris le même chemin pour rentrer chez moi et faire mine que je dormais toujours, déposant le nikuman dans notre boîte de survit.

Deux minutes passèrent avant que ma mère ne vienne me réveiller pour prendre le petit déjeuné.

\- TsuTsu, je… je comprends pourquoi tu es rentré tard hier soir et je tenais à m'excuser pour t'avoir réprimandé…

\- Qu…quoi ?

_\- Comment l'a-t-elle découvert ?_

\- Tu es sortis pour quémander ce nikuman et un humain te la gentiment donné, je sais qu'ils sortent s'amuser le soir, c'est pour cela que tu es rentré à cette heure, je te remercie… et je lève ta punition…

\- Euh… s'est normal maman, ne t'inquiète pas… Dis-je mal à l'aise.

_\- Non elle ne sait qu'à moitié, c'est mieux ainsi._

\- Tu peux sortir si tu le souhaites, fais simplement attention à toi d'accord ?

\- Oui…

Je m'empressai de quitter l'immeuble non sans câliner ma mère pour la rassurer.

La plupart du temps je me balade dans la ville pour apprendre d'autres raccourcis qui pourraient s'avérer utiles.

C'est souvent lors de mes petites excursions que j'entends de jeunes chatons hurler haut et fort qu'ils seront des préternaturels, qu'ils le sentent au fond d'eux.

Ah vous ne devez pas savoir ce qu'est un préternaturel ? Je vais vous expliquer.

Il y a mille ans, un jeune chat s'est battu contre un regroupement de ses semblables, on pourrait dire un gang, qui lui avait volé sa petite sœur.

Malheureusement, ses opposants jouèrent sur leur nombre et tabassèrent le félin qui résistait tant bien que mal. Avant de le laisser pour mort, le chef amena sa sœur et d'un coup de morsure, lui tordit le cou.

Le jeune chat qui observait la scène se releva sur ses pattes, emprunt à la colère. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur alors qu'une flamme illuminait son front. Il mit à terre tous ses ennemis sauf leur dirigeant.

Un long combat se déroula entre eux alors que le porteur de la flamme orangé assénait un dernier coup de griffe bordée de flamme à son opposant…

La rumeur s'est répandue dans toute la ville de Namimori, partout on entendait qu'un jeune chat avait tué le chef du plus gros gang de trafiquants. Ils vendaient des chatons à d'autres chats assez aisés contre une grande quantité de nourriture.

On racontait aussi qu'un ancien, un chat d'un certain âge avait assisté à toute la scène et qu'il avait soigné le félin en question.

C'est alors que la population donna le nom de préternaturel, littéralement, au-delà de la nature, à ce chat courageux nommé Giotto.

Certains le surnomait Primo, puisqu'il fut le premier à découvrir ses pouvoirs. Plusieurs préternaturel sont apparus après Giotto et se sont ralliés à lui pour assurer la justice dans cette ville.

Ses gardiens renfermaient en eux des flammes de différentes couleurs comme le rouge, le jaune, le vert, le bleu et bien d'autres, mais celle-ci se matérialisait à différents endroits selon la personne.

Par exemple pour Giotto, son front et ses deux pattes avant étaient les seules parties où son pouvoir prenait forme. Alors que pour son fidèle ami, G, sa flamme rouge se collait à son torse ainsi qu'à sa patte droite, sa spécialité était de lancer des boules de flammes explosives à l'infini.

C'est ainsi que ces héros formèrent la famille Vongola où aucun d'eux ne possédait de maître humain.

Après tout, pourquoi avoir un maître alors qu'ils peuvent se transformer à volonté en humain ainsi qu'en thérianthrope (mi-animal, mi-humain) ? Et oui, les préternaturels ont cette capacité qui dépasse l'imagination.

Les élus ne rejoignent pas forcément les Vongola, préférant vivre à l'écart de la société, voulant rester des âmes libres…

A chaque génération, de nouveau préternaturels viennent au monde, certains découvrent leur pouvoir dès leurs naissances alors que d'autres les découvre au long de leur vie…

Il est logique que les chatons rêvent de leur ressembler, ils envient les préternaturels pour leur courage et leurs pouvoirs, ils s'imaginent à leurs côtés, ce sont leurs modèles…

Plongé dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que j'entrais dans le centre de Namimori.

J'enroulai mes queux entre elles afin de donner l'illusion d'en avoir qu'une. Il y avait du monde, personne ne ferait attention à mon apparence, enfin je l'espérai.

Je ne voulais pas entrer dans la cité mais au point où j'en été je n'allais pas faire demi-tour.

Les humains se baladaient avec leur chat sur l'épaule ou dans leurs bras, ma jalousie monta d'un cran mais je préférai me reconcentrer sur mon chemin.

C'est alors qu'un humain habillé de noir attira mon attention, il portait un costar ainsi qu'un chapeau mais ce qui m'étonna le plus ce fut l'absence d'un félin sur le bel homme. Oui car il faut l'avouer, celui-ci ne laissait personne indifférent.

Il marchait d'un pas assuré, regardant droit devant lui. Quand enfin il me dépassa, je remarquai un caméléon sur le côté droit de son chapeau.

_\- Pas de chat mais un caméléon, c'est plutôt rare…_

Puisque je n'avais rien à faire, je le suivis discrètement, sautant de toit en toit. Au moins, il ne me remarquait pas et j'avais plus de chances de ne pas le perdre de vue.

Mon petit espionnage ne dura pas longtemps, en effet un individu indésirable me barra la route.

\- FFF FFF ~ Bonjour petite chose, cela fait bien longtemps. S'exclama un chat bleu-gris.

\- Bonjour Mukuro. Murmurais-je.

\- _Je commence à le perdre…_ Pensais-je en me rapprochant de Mukuro.

\- FFF FFF~ Tu veux te battre ? Quelle bonne idée petit félin, amusons-nous !

Alors qu'il s'élançait vers moi, je roulai sur la toiture en pente pour reprendre ma course sur les tuiles et le dépasser.

_\- Merci mon sixième sens, maintenant je dois rattraper l'homme au caméléon !_

\- Où vas-tu Tsunayoshi ? S'exclama Mukuro à mes côté.

_\- Comment m'a-t-il rattrapé c'est impossible !_

C'est alors que je remarquai des flammes indigo sur la queue de mon poursuivant ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux, l'un d'eux était rouge.

\- FFF FFF ~ Surpris que je sois un préternaturel ?

Alors que je l'observais avec incrédulité, ma patte quitta la toiture qui s'était rétrécie, je perdis mon équilibre et tombai dans le vide.

\- MIIIIEEEE !

Ma chute ne fut que de courte durée, un carton de bananes amortit mon vol avant de s'ouvrir et de s'éparpiller au sol.

Plusieurs humains s'écartèrent en voyant les dégâts alors que je relevais mon museau vers Mukuro. Ce dernier se trouvait en compagnie de Kyoya, son petit ami préternaturel.

D'après la légende, les préternaturels peuvent sentir leur âme sœur, qu'elle soit mâle ou femelle.

\- Depuis quand tu t'amuses avec un herbivore ? Interpella le chat noir.

\- FFF FFF~ Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresses ma petite alouette.

\- Hn, je suis un chat, pas un vulgaire herbivore.

Ils partirent en m'oubliant pour mon plus grand soulagement contrairement au propriétaire du magasin.

\- Tu vas avoir des problèmes mon petit.

\- _Deux possibilités, essayer de l'attendrir ou fuir…_

Je m'assis en couchant mes oreilles et en enroulant mes queues autour de moi, grave erreur.

\- Un monstre comme toi pourrait être vendu à bon prix. Il y a des personnes qui pratiquent encore des expériences, qu'en penses-tu ? C'est une bonne idée pour racheter la marchandise perdue. Souffla-t-il pour que moi seul entende.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine alors qu'il approchait ses mains moites vers mon cou.

Soudain, je me sentis tiré en arrière et déposé sur une épaule inconnue.

\- Depuis quand les expériences sont elles encore autorisées ? S'exclama mon porteur d'une voix froide.

\- Oh ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu monsieur Reborn, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de votre chat, veuillez m'en excuser…

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je plaisantais monsieur, je voulais juste lui faire peur pour qu'il retienne la leçon…

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez le vendre ?

Le propriétaire blanchi sur cette dernière réplique avant de bafouiller une phrase incompréhensible.

\- C'est que… je… pardo…

D'un coup, le marchand rentra précipitamment dans sa boutique, à croire que mon porteur l'avait fait fuir d'un regard.

_\- Minute, il est habillé de noir et porte un chapeau, il ressemble à l'homme au costar…_

Pour en être sûr, je me penchai en arrière pour observer son chapeau et sous un cri d'étonnement je remarquai son caméléon.

\- MIIEEE!

_\- C'est l'homme au costar !_

Il reprit sa route, me laissant à ma place. J'essayai de ne pas me cramponner avec mes griffes, ne voulant pas le blesser.

Je pensais redescendre mais au moment où l'occasion se présentait, je l'ignorai et restai tranquillement assis.

Les murmures de mes camarades me faisaient trop mal, si j'avais touché le sol, je ne pense pas que j'aurai survécu.

\- Que fait l'anomalie sur un humain ?

\- Il a juste eu pitié de la chose rien de plus…

\- Peut-être qu'il va le tuer ou le donner à son caméléon, que dis-je il n'en voudrait même pas.

\- Une erreur de la nature ne mérite pas d'avoir un maître.

\- Meurs ! Tu rendras service à beaucoup de monde !

Depuis le temps que j'entendais ses insultes je pensais m'y être habitué… Mais en vérité, elles me touchaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, c'est avec peine que je retenais mes larmes de couler.

J'étais le seul à les écouter, les humains ne comprennent pas notre langage, je trouve ça dommage. Au moins ils pourraient choisir un chat qui leur correspond et discuter avec lui.

\- Le monde n'est pas si simple. Soufflais-je.

J'écarquille les yeux en sentant une main se poser délicatement sur ma tête avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

\- Merci… Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme au costar, enfin je voulais dire Reborn, me déposa dans son appartement et m'apporta un bol de lait que je regardai étrangement.

_\- Il veut m'empoisonner ? Quand même pas, il doit avoir un minimum de gentillesse pour m'avoir aidé cette après-midi…_

C'est alors qu'il sortit un révolver d'on ne sait où en le pointant dans ma direction.

\- Bois.

-MIIIEEE !

_\- Non il est diabolique, cet humain n'est pas normal !_

Sous la menace je bus l'intégralité de la boisson douce avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Il me prit par la peau du cou avant de m'installer sur son bureau, il s'assit sur une chaise en face de moi.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas boire sans en mettre partout.

Mon intuition me souffla de rester tranquille, qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, et comme toujours, celle-ci ne se trompait pas. L'homme leva sa main et sortit un petit foulard qu'il attacha à mon cou pour éponger les gouttes de lait.

\- Sache que je ne serai jamais ton maître.

Etrangement je m'y attendais, après tout, il possédait déjà un caméléon, mais ça n'empêcha pas un petit pincement au cœur.

Je descendis du meuble de bois pour éviter son regard perçant et examiner la pièce. Plusieurs coupures de journaux figuraient sur les murs accompagnées de notes.

J'en lus certaines avant de me pétrifier devant l'une d'elles. Je la relus encore et encore mais rien n'y faisait, les mots étaient toujours les mêmes.

En me retournant vers mon hôte, celui-ci écarquilla légèrement les yeux en croisant me regard.

\- Toi…

Je devais partir d'ici, je pris la note de l'homme avant de courir vers la fenêtre ouverte et de sauté sans savoir la hauteur qui me séparait du sol. Je ressentis mon atterrissage à travers mon corps, sept mètres ce n'était pas rien pour ma carrure mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je courus jusque chez moi avec la note coincée dans ma gueule, je devais impérativement questionner ma mère.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

On pouvait dire que l'homme habitait assez loin, il me fallut trente minutes pour arriver à l'immeuble avec les raccourcis.

Ma mère étouffa un cri d'étonnement en me voyant dans cet état, juste quelques blessures aux pattes ainsi que des saignements lors de ma course, rien de bien important.

\- TsuTsu qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien maman, écoute on doit parler, lit ça s'il te plaît. Dis-je en déposant la note au sol.

_**« Iemitsu, préternaturel depuis sa naissance, abattu par Xanxus, chef de la Varia et prétendu successeur des Vongola **_à mené  
un combat déloyal soutenu par sa famille. Cible à surveiller de près _**. »**_

\- Savais-tu que papa était un préternaturel ? Demandais-je d'une voix neutre.

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi m'avoir menti sur sa mort !? Pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité !?

\- Je… Je voulais te protéger… Ils t'auraient réservé le même sort…

\- Pourquoi l'ont-ils tué !? Qu'avait-il fait !?

\- Il… défendait ce qu'il croyait juste…

\- Expliques-toi, j'ai besoin de savoir !

\- …

Elle se mura dans le silence, ma propre mère ne savait plus quoi répondre sur ces événements qui comptaient autant pour moi.

Je courus en dehors de l'immeuble, aveuglé par cette colère sourde qui montait en moi.

Ma direction ? Le repaire de la Varia. J'allais venger mon père et découvrir pourquoi ils me l'avaient arraché.

Dix minutes passèrent avant que je n'arrive devant un bâtiment modern. J'y entrai sous les protestations des gardiens qui alertèrent aussitôt leur chef.

Un chat noir et blanc descendit les escaliers sans crainte, une cicatrice assez importante trônait sur sa joue gauche, lui donnant un air bestial.

\- Que veut ce déchet ? Cracha-t-il.

Avant que son serviteur ne réponde je le distançai.

\- Je veux un combat contre toi. Dis-je avec toute la haine que je contenais.

\- Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Expliqua-t-il en se retournant.

\- Je suis le fils d'Iemitsu ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as tué dans un combat déloyal !

Il se stoppa sous mes propos avant de me refaire face, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Ce vieux chat était ton père ? Je te plains petit, il ne valait rien, un déchet reste un déchet.

\- Espèce de sale… !

Je m'élançai vers le meurtrier en sortant mes griffes sous la colère. Celui-ci me vit venir et m'envoya balader avec un simple coup de tête.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir tué !? Réponds-moi ! Criais-je en retentant ma manœuvre.

Au lieu de me projeter contre le mur, il m'attrapa par le cou et m'emmena sur le toit recouvert de béton.

\- Je vois que tu ne perds pas ta volonté, j'accepte ton combat, si tu gagnes, je te répondrai, bien que cette éventualité n'arrivera jamais.

C'est alors que des flammes orangées entourèrent Xanxus tel un manteau de velours. Tout son corps scintillait sous la douce lueur.

_\- Un préternaturel…_

Il s'approcha de moi à toute vitesse, ses coups étaient puissants mais je ne fus pas le seul à en recevoir. Son pouvoir consister à produire des balles lumineuses grâce à ses flammes pour ensuite les envoyer sur son opposant qui se trouvait près de lui.

Mais une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé se produit…

\- Tu ne veux pas mourir par un assassin sous cette forme ? Alors goutte au plaisir des humains !

Son manteau de flamme prit feu pour laisser place à sa réplique humaine… Il sortit deux pistolets qui regorgeaient de pouvoirs. Xanxus tira en ma direction, ses flammes me frappèrent de plein fouet à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Moi qui pensais t'avoir réduit en cendres… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père, j'ai une idée, je vais te détruire, détruire ton âme même. Ton vieux est venu à ma rencontre pour me dissuader de prétendre au titre Vongola, comme quoi tu étais le meilleur choix et que ton pouvoir surpassait le mien. Nous nous somme alors battu à mort et je suis ressorti vainqueur. Ton père a toujours cru en toi et finalement il est mort par ta faute ! Tu l'as tué !

Je n'entendais plus rien, seule cette dernière phrase résonnait dans mon esprit, en même temps que mes battements de cœur…

\- Tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué…

\- STOP !

Des flammes s'éveillèrent sur mon front ainsi que sur mes pattes avants et mes queues, d'une couleur orangées et limpides, si chaudes… Comme la couleur qui illuminait à présent mes yeux...

Je ne voyais rien, mon corps bougeait tout seul, étrangement je me sentais plus grand, j'étais dans un état second.

Je ressentais de la douleur sur mes mains, car oui je pensais être devenu humain. Mon corps se soulevait rapidement, se courbait quand il le fallait, qui l'aurait cru qu'un chat comme moi cachait en lui ce pouvoir ?

Soudain, la réalité me revint en pleine face, je volais grâce à mes flammes et mon opposant semblait être dans un sale état.

Je n'étais pas totalement humain, lors de ma transformation, j'avais gardé mes oreilles et mes deux queues.

Xanxus tira à nouveau avec ses pistolets alors que je fonçais vers la terre ferme avant de me retransformer en chat dans l'épaisse fumée, cachant ma présence.

Un autre félin apparut à mes côtés, ce même félin qui me regardait dans la petite rue commerçante, il était plus grand que moi, même plus que la normale, un chat noir aux iris ténébreuses. Un caméléon recouvrerait son pelage en un tatouage blanc assez voyant sur les deux côtés de son corps.

Il me regarda avant de me parler d'une voix calme.

\- Je vais t'aider à condition que tu me fasses confiance.

Mon intuition n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients, elle m'encourageait même à le suivre. J'écoutais ses explications pour enfin les exécuter.

J' hochai la tête avant de me précipiter vers Xanxus, je passai de ma forme animale à ma forme semi-humaine en quelques secondes ce qui le perturbait. Dans mon élan, je déversais ma colère en le frappant aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Il se transforma en chat afin de pouvoir me suivre dans la nuit. Je fis de même avant de reprendre le combat.

Nous nous regardions intensément, essayant de déterminer qui attaquerait en premier. D'un côté, Xanxus chargeait son pouvoir à son maximum tandis que je faisais de même en concentrant mes flammes sur le bout de mes queues, suivant mon instinct.

C'est alors qu'il tira un nombre incalculable de balles alors que je croisais mes queues, formant une croix où une boule lumineuse scintillait de toute sa puissance.

Un seul mot me venait à l'esprit tandis qu'un rayon de flammes rencontrait l'attaque ennemie…

_\- X-Burner…_

La pression était incroyable, nos pouvoirs n'arrivaient pas à se surpasser, la distance restait la même…

Mais la force pure n'était pas la seule chose qui comptait dans ce combat, non, les sentiments, les émotions qui faisaient battre notre cœur nous donnaient la véritable force, celle de pouvoir changer les choses et d'avancer !

Xanxus cherchait le pouvoir, il ne se battait que pour cette cause et malheureusement pour lui, c'est celle qui fut sa perte…

Mes flammes orange dissipèrent les balles avant de rencontrer leur créateur en une attaque dévastatrice.

Je m'approchais de lui qui se relevait avec difficulté, il avait de la volonté mais pas assez... Du moins, il attaqua encore et encore…

Le sang coula des plaies causées par nos griffes acérées, il appela plusieurs fois son équipe qui ne vint à aucune de ses plaintes, surement coincé par mon allié.

Soudain, je réussis à le clouer au sol, il ne me restait plus qu'à le tuer…

_\- Je ne peux pas le faire…_

\- Trop lâche pour tuer déchet ?

\- Juste trop innocent pour commencer à le faire. Interpella le chat au tatouage.

Il plaça ses crocs sur sa gorge, une seconde se passa avant qu'un craquement ne retentisse dans la nuit noire…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Le chat noir me guidât jusqu'à son domicile sans dire un mot, je lui suivais comme un pantin dénué d'émotions…

Enfin, arrivé à destination, je posai la seule question qui me venait en tête.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il ne répondit pas, son regard ancré dans le mien m'expliquait tant de choses sans pour autant me prouver qu'elles étaient vraies.

_\- Je vous ai déjà vu, comme cette chambre…_

\- Vous êtes Reborn…

Il acquiesça avant de se retransformer en humain, dans mon cas, ma forme semi-humaine.

\- J'espère que mes recherches t'ont aidé.

Je rougis sous sa remarque en détournant les yeux.

\- Je… Je suis désolé…

Je pouvais sentir son regard perçant, il me scrutait, comme un animal prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

\- Tu es bien le fils d'Iemitsu…

\- Vous connaissiez mon père ? Demandais-je surpris.

\- Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- De… De quoi ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir ta mère va s'inquiéter.

\- Mais !

Je me tus sous son regard pétrifiant pour me diriger vers la sortie. Il avait raison, ma mère devait surement se faire du souci.

\- TsuTsu te voilà ! Mais regarde-toi qu'est-ce que tu as fais !? Ne me dis pas que tu à commis l'irréparable s'il te plait ! Dit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Je me blottis contre elle pour la rassurer et lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Je sus alors qu'elle avait toujours eu des doutes sur mes pouvoirs et qu'elle avait caché tout ce qui concernait mon père afin de me préserver d'une vie que j'aurai sans doute connue et rejetée.

C'est alors qu'elle me parla de ce chat noir, Reborn…

\- Quand tu étais petit Reborn venait voir ton père pour parler affaires et par occasion prendre des nouvelles de la famille, c'est alors que tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois… Au fur et à mesure que tu grandissais il nous rendait visite, même quand ton père travaillait avec le chef de la famille Vongola.

\- Donc Reborn fais partie de cette famille ?

\- Il travaille seulement pour eux, pour la justice, mais quand ton père est mort et que nous avons déménagé, Reborn a enquêté et surveillé la Varia pendant des années et je ne l'ai plus jamais revus…

\- Je dois le revoir…

\- Vas-y TsuTsu, je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

\- Merci maman.

C'est en me retournant que je vis le regard de ma mère, elle était confiante mais par-dessus tout, elle m'encourageait à aller de l'avant et à parler à Reborn. Je suis sur qu'elle savait quelque chose à son propos mais qu'elle préférait que se soit lui qui me l'annonce, face à face.

Arriver devant chez lui je m'introduis dans sa chambre par la fenêtre qui était légèrement ouverte.

A peine eus-je le temps de poser une patte sur le plancher qu'il pointait son révolver à quelques millimètres de mes oreilles.

\- Ne tire pas ! M'exclamais-je, car je savais qu'il me comprenait.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je… Je suis venu te donner ton foulard… Dis-je en prenant mon autre forme.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le rendre, que veux-tu réellement ?

\- Te parler et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, déposer ton foulard. Soufflais-je d'une voix confiante.

Il s'assit sur son lit tandis que je restais à ma place.

\- Tu as connu mon père et tu as travaillé avec lui non?

\- Si tu sais déjà tout ça pourquoi le demander ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas, tu devais découvrir ça par toi-même, tout comme tes pouvoirs.

_\- Ca semble logique…_

\- Je… Pourquoi as-tu rompu tout contact avec ma mère ?

_\- Pourquoi je demande ça ?_

\- Il le fallait.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Il se leva et se pencha vers moi pour me murmurer quelque chose que je savais au plus profond de moi, depuis que j'avais croisé son regard dans la petite rue commerçante, depuis que je m'intéressais à lui, depuis que je le recherchais…

\- Tu es mon âme sœur.

Ni tenant plus, j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser timide qui se transforma en un baiser plus fougueux, plus sauvage…

Je rompis notre échange sous le manque d'oxygène, mon visage me chauffait énormément mais ce qui m'étonna ce fut les battements de cœur qui retentissaient dans la pièce, pas les miens mais ceux de Reborn.

\- Pour te répondre, si je n'avais pas coupé les ponts jusqu'à ce jour, j'aurai probablement abusé d'un chaton qui ne savait pas encore ce qu'était le lien entre les préternaturels.

Le rouge accentua encore plus mes joues, je pouvais clairement imaginer la scène qu'il sous-entendait.

Il m'embrassa à son tour avant de me déposer sur le lit, je savais exactement ce qu'il comptait faire et je ne l'empêcherai pas, je le voulais plus que tout…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Le lendemain, j'informai ma mère comme quoi j'avais trouvé ma moitié ce qui la rendue folle de joie, elle me fit même un clin d'œil assez complice avant que je ne reparte chez mon compagnon.

\- Tsuna, j'ai oublié de te rendre ceci. Dit-il en me donnant le foulard de la veille.

\- Mais c'est le tien.

\- Regarde attentivement.

Sur le tissu était écrit S.T ce que je ne compris pas.

\- Il est à toi, tu me l'as donné quand ton père était encore de ce monde.

Je sautai sur Reborn tout en l'embrassant timidement, je pouvais sentir son sourire contre mes lèvres.

\- Sais-tu ce que représente le S ?

\- Oui… C'est mon nom…

Entre préternaturel, nous pouvons nous choisir un nom qui apparaîtra dans l'esprit des deux personnes, un signal, qui confirma notre choix.

Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, un préternaturel qui à choisi de rejeter sa vie en tant que futur Vongola, préférant saisir le moment présent, c'est-à-dire, une nouvelle vie, en compagnie de Reborn…

**FIN**

J'espère qu'elle vous a plus ! :)


End file.
